Mel e Leite na sua Boca
by Marck Evans
Summary: Sirius e Remus vêem a guerra piorar e buscam apoio um no outro. Fic Slash e angast


Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus, mas a história é toda minha.

Avisos: Pode ser entendida como uma continuação de "_Agir Sem Pensar_" mas pode ser lida de forma totalmente independente. E claro: a fic é slash

Essa fic foi escrita em comemoração ao aniversário de um ano do PotterSlashFics, e respondendo ao desafio das bebidas. Dessa vez, não etílicas.

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB Leite e Mel na sua Boca 

Talvez fosse apenas a proximidade da Lua Cheia que o deixava assim. Talvez não fosse nada demais, só a iminente transformação que estivesse perturbando seus sentidos.

Remus tentava se convencer de que não era nada, mas seus instintos berravam que sim, que havia realmente algo, que havia perigo no ar. Seus instintos nunca haviam falhado antes, principalmente tão perto da Lua Cheia.

Ele se virou de lado e olhou para Sirius dormindo serenamente. Seu cachorro louco...

Estavam juntos há quatro anos, desde o final do sexto ano de escola, e Remus amava Sirius mais do que nunca.

Toda a Ordem sabia deles, mesmo que não comentassem abertamente. Apenas Peter, James e Lily eram oficialmente conhecedores desse romance.

James e Lily... Há dois dias eles haviam anunciado a gravidez. Era assustador ver nascer uma criança em tempos tão duros, mas Prongs tinha os olhos brilhantes quando os abraçou dizendo que ia ser pai.

Remus se alegrava por eles, no entanto algo fazia com que seu coração se apertasse dolorosamente. Alguma dor muito grande estava por vir. Ele podia sentir.

Sem ruído ele se levantou, vestiu a capa de Sirius e foi até a cozinha. Um copo de leite morno talvez ajudasse a dormir. Uma colher generosa de mel em uma caneca de leite fervendo era a receita infalível de sua mãe para insônia.

Mas dessa vez Remus estava inquieto demais, ele precisava de Sirius, de sua irresponsabilidade otimista, de seu calor, para ter certeza que tudo ia dar certo. Remus não queria preocupar ninguém com sua inquietação, ele só precisava que Padfoot fizesse desaparecer seu pessimismo.

Como que convocado pela sua mente Sirius materializou-se na porta da cozinha, enrolado no edredom e com cara de sono.

-Moony, o que há de tão interessante nessa caneca para você me deixar sozinho na cama?

Quatro anos e ainda gostava de ouvir a voz rouca de Sirius chamando por ele.

-Leite quente com mel, Padfoot. Quer um pouco?

-Não consegue dormir?

Remus concordou com a cabeça.

-Vem cá. - Sirius abriu o edredom indicando que queria Remus ali, junto a ele. - O que foi, Moony?

Remus se deixou abraçar por Sirius e respirou fundo o cheiro do homem que ele amava.

-Eu preciso de você, Sirius. Preciso muito.

Sirius o beijou daquele jeito possessivo que ele tinha, daquele jeito que afastava todas as duvidas e preocupações da mente de Remus.

-Hummm sua boca tem gosto de leite e mel, Moony. Agora eu preciso sentir de novo o gosto do resto de você.

Sirius o conduzia de volta ao quarto e Remus seguia docilmente, sua mente esvaziada de toda preocupação.

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

Prongs andava de um lado para o outro. A madrugada se arrastava, e nenhuma noticia vinha da sala de parto.

Sirius estava ficando louco de preocupação também. Como Remus conseguia se manter tão calmo? Sentiu o abraço reconfortante do amante e tentou relaxar.

-Padfoot, não faz nem meia hora que a Lily entrou na sala de parto. Está tudo bem. Vá acalmar o Prongs.

Acalmar? E ele lá sabia acalmar alguém?

Sirius levantou-se e passou o braço em volta do ombro de James.

-Já comprou a primeira vassoura do mais novo Potter?

James riu nervoso e bagunçou pela milhonéssima vez os já bagunçados cabelos:

-Está demorando...

-O Moony diz que não, e ele deve estar certo.

-Tem certeza, Remus?

-Está tudo bem, Prongs. – Remus abraçou o amigo e o amante de uma só vez.

A chegada intempestiva de Peter os fez dar um salto.

-E ai? Já nasceu?

-Não Peter. Ainda não. – O ar assustado e os olhos arregalados do amigo fizeram até mesmo James rir.

-Pode ser que nem nasça hoje, não é? Está cedo. Pode ter sido alarme falso.

-Será que está havendo algum problema?

Enquanto Remus acalmava James, Sirius aproveitou para dar um cascudo em Peter.

-Você é um rato ou uma mula? Que matar o Prongs de susto? Até parece que é ele que está parindo.

Pouco antes do amanhecer a parteira apareceu sorridente na porta da sala.

-É um menino, senhor Potter. Ele e sua esposa estão ótimos.

O jovem pai, ele mesmo pouco mais que um menino, não escondeu as lágrimas ao receber o abraço dos amigos.

-Posso vê-los?

-Claro. Venha comigo senhor Potter. Só ele. Os senhores poderão entrar mais tarde.

Sirius bufou indignado e Remus o abraçou. Nenhum deles reparou na expressão preocupada de Peter.

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

_James está na sala contando parte do que nos contou Dumbledore a Sirius, Remus e Peter._

_Harry, meu tesouro mais precioso dorme inocente no berço, alheio à insana caçada que Voldemort iniciou contra ele. Contra ele e o filho de Alice e Frank._

_Uma profecia! Palavras ditas em estado de transe selaram o nosso destino, o destino do meu filho. Menos de uma semana de vida e ele já está em perigo._

_Ontem, quando Dumbledore nos falou da profecia sobre os nascidos em final de julho eu tive medo. Fiquei paralisada com meu filho nos braços sentindo minha vida fugir de mim._

_James teve um surto de ação. Combinou estratégias com Dumbledore, lançou feitiços de proteção em torno da casa, do quarto. Planejou mudar de casa. Todo o tempo eu sentia os olhos dele sobre mim e sobre Harry. Sentia sua preocupação, sua proteção._

_Eu embalava meu filho desejando que meu amor fosse suficientemente forte para protegê-lo._

_Meu filho recém nascido deve destruir Voldemort. Como isso é possível?_

_Voldemort o está caçando. Procurando pelos filhos de seus adversários que nasceram no final de julho. Quantos anos de fuga nos aguardam agora?_

_Só mais tarde, quando ficamos sozinhos eu e James conversamos._

_James me disse que viveria e morreria para proteger ao nosso filho e a mim._

_Sim, eu sei disso. Conheço o coração do homem que me conquistou, conheço sua generosidade, sua lealdade, sua coragem e seu amor._

_Ontem eu tive medo, mantive Harry bem junto de mim, buscando no calor de seu corpinho algo que nem eu mesma sabia o que era._

_Hoje eu já não temo mais: Meu filho vai viver. Eu e James faremos o que for preciso._

_Harry vai viver._

_James chamou Sirius para padrinho. Faremos uma cerimônia rápida e vamos nos esconder. Vamos lutar, e de alguma forma vamos conseguir._

_Pela porta entreaberta posso ver a reação exaltada do futuro padrinho. Sirius, nosso amigo precioso de todas as horas, eu sei que você nos ajudará com essa luta._

_Pobre Peter! Ele parece não saber o que dizer. Olha desamparado para James buscando, como sempre, uma direção._

_Remus acalma Sirius, conversa com James sobre o curso de ação, as medidas de proteção. Quando as coisas sossegam um pouco ele deixa Sirius e James revisando seus planos e vem até mim. Eu sabia que ele viria._

_Dá porta ele me assiste ajeitar as cobertas sobre Harry. Sua calma e serenidade são a fonte de força de todos nós._

_Ele para, com o berço entre nós dois e olha para Harry. Depois se vira para mim:_

_-Lily, nós estamos aqui com vocês._

_-Eu sei, Remus. – Olho-o nos olhos. – Eu não vou deixar Harry morrer._

_Tola bravata de mãe! Mas eu acredito no que digo._

_-Eu sei, Lily._

_Sim. Remus me entende._

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

Sirius deixou-se cair na cama em silêncio. Remus sentou-se ao seu lado e esperou. Ele estava esperando o dia todo o instante que Sirius transbordaria.

-Padrinho... Moony, eu sou um padrinho!

-Você é.

Sirius parecia prestes para explodir de felicidade. Os últimos meses tinham sido difíceis. James e Lily já haviam mudado de casa quatro vezes, estavam nessa nova casa a uma semana, e só agora, véspera do Natal, tinham conseguido fazer o batizado de Harry, tornando Sirius oficialmente padrinho e guardião do garoto.

Fora uma cerimônia simples e rápida, quase secreta, mas bela e cheia de emoção.

Emoção que agora Sirius deixava transbordar no sorriso bobo que ele não conseguia mais esconder.

-O garoto é a cara do Prongs, você notou Moony?

-Mas os olhos são da Lily.

-São sim. Com que idade eu já posso dar uma vassoura para ele? Remus, será que ele vai gostar dos brinquedos que a gente comprou?

-Vai, Sirius.

-Moony – o animago girou o corpo se apoiando no peito do amante -, eu estou agindo como um idiota?

-Está. – Remus contornou os traços do rosto de Sirius com o dedo. – Mas dessa vez tem razão de sobra para estar assim.

Sirius fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho:

-Nós vamos conseguir, Remus. Nós vamos proteger Harry.

O coração de Remus se apertou de medo. Quatro meses e James e Lily haviam mudado quatro vezes. Poucos conheciam os novos endereços, mesmo assim o espião de Dumbledore sempre avisava que Voldemort já sabia da mudança. Era óbvio que algo estava errado.

Não querendo preocupar Sirius, mais do que ele já estava, Remus forçou um sorriso:

-Vamos sim. Nós vamos dar um jeito.

Por instantes os olhos de Sirius se perderam no vazio, mas logo ele voltou a sorrir.

-Harry é um garoto esperto. Vai dar um trabalho danado a Dumbledore quando for para Hogwarts. Moony, nós temos de recuperar o Mapa para ele! Vai ser útil.

-Tenha juízo seu Cachorro Louco! Pare de encrencar o garoto antes mesmo dele aprender a falar.

Sirius riu:

-Eu sei que você também vai gostar de ver ele aprontando tanto quanto a gente.

Remus olhou o amante por uns instantes antes de perguntar uma coisa que o incomodava há tempos:

-Você gostaria muito de ter filhos?

-Adoraria, Remus.

Os olhos do lobisomem se entristeceram. Desde de sempre ele sabia que não teria filhos, nenhuma mulher seria louca o suficiente para ter filhos com ele. Remus se prepara para isso, e por mais paternal que ele fosse, estava conformado. Nem mesmo pensava nisso mais.

Sirius ao contrário não tinha impedimento algum, poderia ter os filhos que quisesse. Se o animago tivesse uma mulher certamente iria ter filhos.

E Remus podia imaginar o pai superprotetor e carinhoso que Sirius seria. Nunca se sentira tão inadequado na vida.

-Remus – a voz de Sirius, inusualmente séria chamou sua atenção. -, eu prefiro não ter filho nenhum se isso significa que tenho você em minha vida. Eu não trocaria você por todos os moleques remelentos desse mundo. – Sirius beijo seus lábios. -E de qualquer forma, Moony, temos o Harry.

-Sim, nós temos o Harry. Se ele sair ao pai, ou ao padrinho, dará trabalho a todos nós. E ainda precisaremos de reforços.

O sorriso de Remus chegou até seus olhos, mas seu coração ainda estava dolorido.

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

Sirius não conseguia dormir. Nas raras vezes que isso acontecia ele preferia ficar imóvel, encarando o teto e pensando. O calor do corpo de Remus, deitado a seu lado o confortava, mas sua mente inquieta não conseguia se desligar dos problemas que vinham se acumulando nos últimos tempos.

E problema era o que não lhes faltava ultimamente. Amanhã seria aniversário de um ano de Harry, e James e Lily estavam se mudando para a décima casa desde que o garoto nascera.

Lily era incrivelmente corajosa, mas estava cansada. Ela não reclamava, nem se deixava abater, mas era claro que ela estava ficando cansada de tanta tensão, tanta mudança, tanta preocupação.

James não falava nada, nesse ano inteiro Sirius não ouvira o amigo se queixar nem uma vez. Ele apenas se tornara mais sério, mais atento.

Não poder fazer nada para ajudar Prongs e Lily estava deixando Sirius maluco.

Era obvio que havia um traidor entre eles. Até mesmo Wormtail já notara. Ele procurara Sirius para falar disso. Peter falara algumas coisas sensatas que estavam dando voltas e mais voltas na mente de Sirius.

Peter andara pensando muito no assunto, ele devia estar realmente preocupado com Prongs, pensar nunca fora o forte dele. Uma das coisas que ele comentara com Sirius é que o traidor devia ser alguém próximo, alguém que eles nem imaginassem. Sirius queria desesperadamente descobrir quem era o desgraçado que estava entregando Prongs e Lily, só assim os dois poderiam ter sossego.

A mão de Remus deslizou pelo peito nu do animago e o lobisomem murmurou com a voz rouca:

-Você precisa dormir, Padfoot.

Sirius sorriu acariciando a mão sobre seu peito:

-Eu te acordei, Moony?

-Dorme, Sirius. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Sirius ficou quieto tentando não incomodar Remus.

Ele e Wormtail tinham estado quebrando a cabeça sobre quem seria o traidor, mas não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão. Talvez fosse melhor falar com Remus. Moony sempre fora bom observador...

Mas o lobisomem andava estranho de uns tempos pra cá. Calado, triste. Pela primeira vez na vida Sirius não sabia dizer o que Remus tinha, e ele não queria trazer mais um problema para o amante. Peter estava certo, eles dois tinham de descobrir quem era o traidor.

Remus se levantou sem falar nada e saiu do quarto usando apenas as calças do pijama.

A visão dele seminu era suficiente para distrair os pensamentos de Sirius.

Merlin, como ele precisava de Remus! Precisava de sua calma, de seu equilíbrio. Sirius não conseguia nem imaginar o que seria passar por tudo aquilo sozinho, sem seu Lobo ao seu lado.

Sem ele na cama é que não conseguiria dormir mesmo! Onde diabos esse lobisomem maluco estava?

Sirius recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, pensando seriamente em ir ver o que Remus estava fazendo, quando o outro bruxo voltou trazendo uma caneca na mão e um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Remus sentou-se sobre as pernas de Sirius, um joelho de cada lado e ofereceu a caneca:

-Para ajudar dormir, Padfoot.

Leite morno com mel! A receita de Remus para insônia.

Mas Sirius estava achando o sorriso do amante mais promissor.

-Isso só tem efeito na sua boca, Moony.

Remus tomou um grande gole da bebida e deixou a caneca na mesinha de cabeceira enquanto aproximava os lábios dos de Sirius:

-É assim que você quer, Cachorro?

Sirius o beijou.

-Exatamente assim, Lobo.

Enquanto deitava Remus na cama e se acomodava sobre ele, todos os problemas e duvidas sumiram da mente de Sirius. Tudo ia ficar bem enquanto ele pudesse ter seu Lobo assim, seguro sob seu corpo.

O resto eles resolveriam depois.


End file.
